worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VR-135 Forager
Background (Third Invid War) The VR-135 Forager was designed specifically as a survival mecha for crashed mecha pilots. It is one of the most durable and maintenance-free mecha ever designed, requiring little in the way of ammo or supplies. The internal systems of the Cyclone are also extremely simple in design, with instructions often stenciled right on the parts themselves. Skilled biomaintenance engineers have actually disassembled and reassembled VR-135s in mere minutes. Many Foragers made it to Earth via the Icarus Recon Mission, and some clever bio-maintenance engineers started adapting VR-135s to their own purposes, producing several "home-brew" designs. Some of the stories of what the Foragers could be modified to do border on the unbelievable to this day. All REF mecha are now equipped with at least one VR-135 for the pilot in the event of a crash landing. The VR-135 Forager is boxy in appearance, like the VR-152, but is smaller and less bulky. The cyclone has a very "utilitarian" look to it, being designed expressly for the survival of the pilot and little else. Despite its smaller appearance, the VR-135 is perhaps the most durable of all the new cyclones. Forager Pilots usually have the standard CVR-4 body armor, since it is the standard armor of mecha pilots. Model Type - Cyclone Rider Armour Class - VR-135 Crew - 1 MDC By Location Battloid Upper Arms - 17 Forearms - 22 Leg brackets - 25 Main Body - 160 Thrusters - 17 Main Thruster - 30 Engine - 65 Wheels - 12 Cyclone Lights - 3 Wheels - 12 Engine - 65 Main Body - 155 Weapon Mounts - 25 Thrusters - 17 Main Thrusters - 30 AR - 12 Armour - Stops all standard handgun rounds and upto and including standard 14.5mm rifle rounds and upto and including 7.62mm armour piercing rounds note - when in battloid mode, for the head and legs use the CVR armour statistics Speed Running - Pilot spd plus 12 Leaping - Use standard rues for normal jumps, 12m thruster assisted Skimming - 288kph Cycle - 336kph max, 128kph cruising speed Range - 75 hours operational use Statistics Height - Battloid 2.30m, Cycle 1.10m Length - Battloid 1.50m, Cycle 2.35m Width - Battloid 1.00m, Cycle 0.50m Weight - 155kg PS - Consider Rider's PS as Augmented Cargo - only via Cargo Boxes Power System - FF-600 Fusion/Protoculture Engine using 2 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Chest Mounted Missile System Primary Purpose - assault/defense Range - 1000m Damage - use mini missile warhead types but at half damage Rate Of Fire - volleys of 1-12 Payload - 12 Bonuses - +1 strike Forearm Interhangeable weapon mounts (2) Primary Purpose - NA Range - varies on weapon system Damage - varies on weapon system Rate Of Fire - vareis on weapon system Payload - varies on weapon system Bonuses - varies on weapon system The -135 series is typically armed with a GR-215 on each mountbut can use any of the systems available. See Cyclone interchangeable weapon system file for the selection of weapon systems. Bonuses and Penalties Use Power Armour Training +1 Autododge at level 1 +1 autododge at level 4, 8, 11 Use PS Tables for HTH Damage +15% to piloting rolls Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 2 days if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 5 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 250 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 250km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 16km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 18 and track 4 target to a range of 8km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 10km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 10km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Third Invid War by Dave Deitrich Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original and Shadow Chronicles) Imai Files